


Quoting My Nerdy Love For You

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Library Nerds (Librarian AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Librarian AU, Libraries, M/M, Victor and Yuuri being book nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Viktor is not a writer nor an author. He’s not even an editor or works at any publishing companies.He just really loves books. A Lot.





	Quoting My Nerdy Love For You

Viktor is not a writer nor an author. He’s not even an editor or works at any publishing companies.

He just really loves books. _A Lot._

He has enough books in his apartment for a mini library. Some of them are still in moving boxes he has yet to open. His bookshelves are a smooth black wood style. None of the shelves are organized by genre or even alphabetized. All the books are just crammed in together in random places whenever Viktor is finished reading one book or another. His favorite books are marked with a red bookmark.

Viktor can quote anything from Shakespeare to corny pickup lines in sappy Romance novels to sci-fi fantasy theories.

Strangely enough, he chose not to work or volunteer at a library. He prefers keeping his nerdy obsession with books separate from his career. Instead, Viktor teaches skating lessons part time at a rink close by to the public library which he frequently visits after his lessons.

Another strange fact is Viktor has yet to sign up for a library card.

He doesn’t really need to honestly with all the books he already has at home. Whatever books he finds interesting he reads it there until closing time in one of the lounge chairs that are so comfy you could fall asleep in. When he comes back and finds the same books again he knows exactly where he’s left off.

He can remember the most famous lines from novels, the most interesting characters, the surprising plot twists, and pages where he last read without a bookmark.

He just keeps forgetting to get a library card.

Until one day he discovers a reason to not forget this time.

…..

Rain soaked his new Burberry coat.

Viktor forgot to check the weather forecast as he was heading out and now he was soaked from head to toe without an umbrella.

“Just perfect…” he muttered to himself after he ran under the nearest awning to wait for the rain to pass. It didn’t seem like it was going to clear up anytime soon.

Viktor looked around and noticed that he was standing next to the entrance of the library. He quickly stepped inside to dry off and shrugged off his dripping coat.

Because of the weather outside the library seemed a bit more crowded than usual. Viktor didn’t mind as he let his mind wander to the books immediately and stepped into his own little world.

He browsed the sci-fi and fantasy novel section first since it was his favorite genre. Wondering which book to read or re-read, Viktor wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped right into a book cart. Books fell onto the floor with a clatter.

“Oh no I’m terribly sorry!” Viktor immediately knelt down to help the librarian pick up the books. As he picked up the last one he looked up into a pair of bespectacled eyes.

“It’s quite alright it happens a lot, especially with kids,” a man with dark hair and blue rimmed glasses laughed as they stood up and rearranged the books on his cart.

Viktor vaguely nodded, taking in the adorable appearance of the librarian. He was a bit shorter than Viktor, dressed in a casual button shirt and jeans. He had an ID card around his neck at the end of a lanyard and a silver watch on his left wrist.

Viktor stared at him for awhile until the librarian cleared his throat and prompted, “Do you need any assistance sir?”

Viktor couldn’t seem to form a sentence or even a quote in his head. Words got stuck and mixed together like two pages that wouldn’t come apart.

Finally Viktor snapped out of his reverie and blurted out, “I was wondering if you had any recommendations on these novels?”

“Oh, I’m not much of a sci-fi reader to be honest,” the librarian admitted with a small blush. “I’m more of a historical fantasy or adventure type of reader.”

“Any recommendations in those department?” Viktor asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

Viktor followed the librarian to the historical fantasy section where the librarian showed him a few of his favorites that he had. He gave some really good summaries that didn’t expose any spoilers. Viktor picked up every book he recommended.

When the librarian led Viktor to the checkout counter, Viktor realized something important.

“Oh dear, I forgot I don’t have a library card.”

“No worries, I can get you signed up with one. It’ll only take a few minutes if you don’t mind?” the librarian offered.

Viktor wouldn’t mind if it took all day.

“Please.” Viktor watched the man head behind the counter to pull out a form. As Viktor started filling it out, he kept glancing up at the librarian who was standing by a machine to make the library card.

“Um...sorry, but it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable when people watch me do this,” the librarian mentioned with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“Oh sorry, my apologies,” Viktor smiled as he looked down to finish filling out the rest of the form. Once it was all filled out and signed for, the man handed him the card and also a brochure with details and responsibilities of using a library card. He also went ahead and checked out the books that Viktor brought over.

“Alright Mr. Nikiforov, you’re all set to go. The books will be due back in two weeks,” the librarian smiled up at Viktor.

“Thank you, oh and please call me Viktor, Mr….?” Viktor hoped to catch his name before he left and would regret not asking later.

“Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki. You can call me Yuuri as well,” Yuuri introduced himself.

“Well it’s a pleasure having your assistance Yuuri.” Viktor shifted on his feet a little. “I hope to see you again? For um, more book recommendations!”

Yuuri laughed. “Sure, I’m always here on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You’ll have to tell me what you think of those books after you’ve read them.”

“Wonderful, see you again Yuuri!” Viktor waved.

“By Viktor!” Yuuri waved back.

After Viktor left, Yuuri leaned back in the desk chair and whispered, “Whoa that guy was gorgeous…” Even though Yuuri had only assisted him for a few minutes, the color of his eyes and the style of his short platinum blonde hair really grabbed his attention.

“You mean that guy you just helped?” a voice asked him. Yuuri immediately spun around to see his fellow librarian and childhood friend Yuuko stare at him with a grin.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone like that before come into the library.”

“Viktor Nikiforov right?”

“You know him?!” Yuuri straightened up, his voice coming out a bit louder than appropriate inside a library. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah, he’s the new skating instructor for the kids at the rink. I remember his profile picture from the application,” Yuuko nodded. “I heard he moved here recently from Russia. He used to be a professional ice skater.”

“Wow...what a small world…” Yuuri looked out the door. Suddenly he noticed something left on the counter. “Oh no! He forgot his coat!” He picked it up hoping there wasn’t anything valuable in the pockets.

Yuuri’s stomach dropped. Unfortunately Viktor had left his wallet, phone, and keys too.

“Quick! I’ll cover for you! See if you can find him!” Yuuko pushed. Yuuri folded the coat in his arms carefully and rushed out.

He scanned the streets. Yuuri vaguely remembered what Viktor was wearing since he didn’t have his coat on when they talked, and his hair color wasn’t too common around here. Panicked when he didn’t see anyone who looked like the man, Yuuri did the next thing he could think of.

He ran to the ice rink.

As soon as he burst in, he rushed to the rental counter where a man was putting away skates.

“Oh hey Yuuri-”

“Takeshi! Has Viktor come in here?” Yuuri panted, hoping by some miracle he was.

“Viktor? Oh you mean the new skating instructor. Yeah, he said he wanted to check out the rink before teaching his first lessons tomorrow-”

“Thanks!” Yuuri ran off quickly towards the rink. As soon as he entered the main area he spotted the man reading one of the library books from the stands. “Viktor!”

Viktor’s head snapped up from reading as he noticed Yuuri running over to him. “Oh! You’re the librarian that helped me earlier! Yuuri, was it?”

“You...you forgot your coat and...everything,” Yuuri handed him back his things.

Viktor’s eyes went wide as he dropped his book in his lap. “Oh my goodness! You are my saviour Yuuri! I didn’t realize I left it on the counter, how stupid and forgetful of me. I would’ve been in deep trouble if I went home without it.”

“Ha...it’s no problem. Yuuko told me you’re a skating instructor at the rink.” Yuuri sighed with relief. “It’s a good thing I jog regularly.”

Viktor frowned at causing the cute librarian to look so winded. “Thank you so much Yuuri, you must let me repay you!”

“There’s no need! I’m just glad I managed to find you again. I should probably head back, Yuuko’s covering for me at the library.”

“Here, let me give you my number first! I’ll treat you to coffee or tea next time you’re available!” Viktor shared his phone number. After exchanging numbers, Yuuri waved goodbye and hurried back to the library, making sure to thank and apologize to Takeshi on the way out.

Viktor smiled as he looked at his new contact on his phone. He certainly hadn’t planned to forget his belongings, but he did manage to get the librarian’s number. Viktor was thankful for his forgetfulness this time.

…..

The next time Viktor and Yuuri meet, Viktor had already finished reading all the books Yuuri had recommended to him during their first encounter.

Viktor enjoyed reading the books so he asked Yuuri for more titles to check out and also a time and day where they can meet up at a cafe to discuss the stories.

“I’m free on the weekends mostly since I have another job during the week as a math tutor,” Yuuri told him as he checked out the books for Viktor again.

Yuuri mentioned they did have a self-checkout counter, but Viktor insisted on Yuuri’s assistance and claimed the machines were too “techy” for his liking. Yuuri snorted at the comment.

“How about we meet at the cafe around the corner on Sunday? It’s my day off from skating lessons,” Viktor planned. “We don’t need to get up early, so you can text me whatever time you’d like to meet.”

“Good because I’m definitely not a morning person.”

“You do sort of give off a night librarian owl vibe,” Viktor commented.

“Did you get that name from a book?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“The third book you recommended, page 31,” Viktor referenced. “Minus the librarian part.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should be a librarian if you pay that much attention to detail.”

“I love books,” Viktor admits without a doubt, “But I don’t think I can handle do this kind of thing every day like you do. Besides, this way we both won’t get in trouble for me chatting to you like this. People will just assume you’re busy helping me.” Viktor showed Yuuri a teasing wink.

“Hey don’t put the blame on me!” But Yuuri didn’t seem upset.

“Haha, see you Sunday Yuuri!” Viktor took his books, making sure he didn’t forget anything this time, and waved goodbye as he danced out of the library. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he watched the man go.

That evening Yuuri texted they could meet at 2 p.m. on Sunday.

When Sunday arrived, the weather was nice enough that Viktor decided to bring Makkachin with him to meet Yuuri at the cafe. He instructed Makkachin to sit and wait while he ordered his coffee. Yuuri hadn’t arrived yet so Viktor and Makkachin sat at a table outside.

Viktor was halfway reading one of his new books he checked out from the library when Yuuri came running,

“Sorry I’m late!” Yuuri huffed. It was the second time now he arrived in front of Viktor out of breath.

“No worries! Glad you made it!” Viktor beamed. There was a woof beside him as Makkachin greeted Yuuri with a friendly hug. “Makka! Down!”

“It’s okay, I like poodles! I have one at home, but he’s much smaller. Well aren’t you a gorgeous dog” Yuuri cooed and scratched Makkachin on the ears, who thoroughly enjoyed the attention. Viktor was totally not jealous of his dog.

Yuuri excused himself for a moment to order a latte before rejoining Viktor and Makkachin outside.

They immediately dove right into discussing the books they’ve both read. They shared their favorite moments and characters, characters they didn’t particularly liked, and their own interpretations of the endings. Viktor wasn’t ashamed to admit he’s cried over certain parts of the story.

“It was so sad when the dog died! I couldn’t stop crying or hugging Makka for hours!” Viktor whined.

Yuuri could imagine and he felt the same way holding onto his poodle Vicchan for dear life.

They were both nerds. They spend more time reading than socializing, and Viktor was finding the librarian more endearing as they kept discussing their favorite books and characters.

Throughout the week Viktor and Yuuri learned more about each other whenever they met at the library, the cafe, or the rink.

Viktor always requested Yuuri’s help during his shift, whether it’s just to ask where the restroom or a certain section is even though it’s clearly marked.

Yuuri visited Viktor at the rink during his lunch break to watch him teach skating lessons to the kids. When Viktor sees him watching from the stands, he waves excitedly over to Yuuri and Yuuri waves back.

Viktor doesn’t know how to do anything at the library besides read a book and talk to Yuuri. He doesn’t understand how to use the print or copy machine and gets frustrated trying to connect to the WiFi.

When Yuuri is putting away books on the shelves, Viktor assisted him with putting back the ones that belong on the top shelf since he’s taller.

Sometimes, when Viktor returned his books back to the library, Yuuri finds the man had slipped in sticky notes with comments or compliments addressed to “my cute librarian nerd”. Yuuri quickly takes out the notes before anyone else saw them, though Yuuko had a hunch.

On Sundays they always meet at the same cafe for their weekly nerdy book discussion, spending over an hour together debating on particular chapters or relationships between certain characters.

A month after these of these nerdy book meetups, Yuuri found a special note in Viktor’s returned copy of _Around the World in 80 Days._

_To my cute librarian nerd, will you be my nerdy boyfriend who will travel the world with me forever? I await your reply at our next weekly meetup._

Yuuri slammed the book shut a bit too loudly, causing some nearby readers to scowl at him for the noise disturbance. He quietly apologizes before rushing into the backroom with the book close to his chest.

Yuuri opened the book again to make sure the note wasn’t an illusion. His hands shook as he brushed his fingers over Viktor’s handwriting, hovering over the word _boyfriend_ written as clear as day on the sticky note.

Yuuri had never been asked out like this before; mostly because Yuuri wasn’t that outgoing besides hanging out with Yuuko and Takeshi. He had been to a few book related events held at the library, but most people that attended were groups of families or the elderly crowd. Yuuri didn’t really know how to talk to people in those online book discussions either, since most people usually wrote bad reviews or complained about certain parts of books he actually liked.

Viktor was the first person he could ever talk to without worrying about his nerdiness showing. Viktor was just as nerdy as him or perhaps even more.

Sunday couldn’t arrive any faster.

…..

Yuuri was the first to arrive. He suggested that they meet up early this time, mostly due to not wanting to feel anxious in waiting all morning before they met up. He quickly got his coffee and sat down in their usual table, his legs bouncing nervously as he kept glancing up whenever the door opened.

When Viktor arrived and smiled like the sun as he walked over to Yuuri, Yuuri choked on his drink.

“Oh my, Yuuri are you alright?” Viktor voiced concern as he patted the man on the back. Yuuri felt his chest warm up and it wasn’t because of the coffee.

“I’m fine, sorry,” Yuuri sputtered. He nervously tapped a finger on the table while he waited for Viktor to get his usual. His heart was beating like a loud drum and he couldn’t stop staring at the back of Viktor’s head. He couldn’t help blushing either when Viktor turned around to smile at him again.

“So,” Viktor came back with his drink and sat down across from Yuuri.

“Y-Yes?” Yuuri immediately straightened up as if he was being interviewed all of sudden. Viktor laughed.

“What did you think of the last book you read?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri blinked in surprise for a moment, wondering why Viktor hadn’t mentioned the note first. “Oh, I liked it, I guess.”

“Too word heavy?”

“A bit.”

They both fell silent right away and Yuuri was getting even more anxious. He decided to take a leap of faith.

“Y-Your note...that you left in the last book you returned…” Yuuri started.

Viktor looked at him but didn’t say anything to interrupt. He waited patiently for Yuuri to continue.

“Did you seriously mean that? Or was it a...a j-joke?” Yuuri glanced down. He didn’t want to believe the latter part. But at the same time his doubts had him questioning if it was too soon to consider them as something more than just friends who geek out over books every week.

Viktor immediately leaned forward and held one of Yuuri’s hands as he spoke quickly, “A joke? Oh, no no, Yuuri, I didn’t mean for it to be a joke! I’m serious about you, about us! I do very much like you.”

“You do?” Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s sea blue eyes.

“Of course Yuuri, I truly enjoyed getting to know you and spend time together discussing books, poodles, skating and stuff,” Viktor explained. “I’ve never had anyone to talk to like this in years. The closest friend, or rather family friend, I have is much too young and hardly has any interest in reading. But the moment I saw you, I felt we had a connection.”

“I did too, to be honest,” Yuuri admitted. “So does this mean…?”

Viktor smiled even brighter. “Yuuri Katsuki, I will be honored to have you as my nerdy librarian boyfriend in all of our days together.”

“Wow, that sounds like a marriage proposal,” Yuuri smiled back. “Did you get that from a book too?”

“Nope, this one is a line from the heart.”

They were going to be the nerdiest, cheesy, romantic boyfriends ever.

…..

After they became official, their weekly Sunday book meetups became their weekly date. They had occasional dates during the week too whenever their schedules allowed it, but Sundays were the most special.

On their first date, Viktor invited Yuuri over to show him his book collection at his apartment. Yuuri immediately complained how unorderly the bookshelves were and proceeded to spend the next half hour forcing his now boyfriend to organize them. Viktor now has all his books alphabetized and arranged by genre.

On their second date, they go ice skating together at the rink. Viktor teaches Yuuri a bit how to pair skate, and dreams of skating a routine together even though Yuuri isn’t a professional. That was also when they told Yuuko and Takeshi that they were official. Yuuko congratulated them excitedly and Takeshi pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. Their triplet daughters, who are enrolled in Viktor’s skating lessons, snapped tons of photos.

On their third date, Viktor and Yuuri headed to the movie theatre to watch a film that was adapted from a book. They had a heated debated about the plot after it was over until they both inevitably agreed the book was better.

At the end of every date, Viktor likes to quote cheesy lines to his boyfriend from romance novels the he’s read. Yuuri likes to shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

They are both nerds who fell in love with each other, debate and discuss books for hours, adore poodles, and in their story no matter what they go through, it’s always a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are both total book nerds and they're perfect for each other.
> 
> I really wanted to make this longer, but I think I managed to wrap it up nicely with a bow at the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
